Where is the Wash
by jackyyy17
Summary: As a newlywed couple, Luke and Mara face a problem... Who will do the wash.


**Where is the Wash?**

jackyyy17

**Time Period**: Right after Union

**Summary**: Luke and Mara fight over the wash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Luke or Mara. Or their dirty laundry.

* * *

As the sun cast its first golden rays into the dark room, Mara Jade Skywalker felt her husband stir, and lift his weight off his side of the queen sized bed. Mara lay on her side, pretending to be asleep. If Luke didn't know she was awake yet, she still might be able to catch a few more hours of sleep once Luke left the bedroom. 

She heard loud the loud thumping of his footsteps, as he headed toward the fresher. _Did he honestly have to wake up so loud?_ The door closed behind him, and then there was silence.

----------------------

Mara woke again, a few hours later. She lazily stretched, and turned over to where Luke should have been. To her disappointment, he wasn't there.

The two had been married for a few weeks now, and already the honeymoon was over and reality had set in. It had been a nice honeymoon. Luke had actually stayed in bed with her until she woke up. Of course he was probably just waiting for her to wake up so they could do "other" things.

But as soon as they had got back to Coruscant, and settled into their new home, Luke was up with the sun, and that was something Mara could not do, no matter how hard Luke tried. He learned real fast not to bother Mara that early in the morning. They had begun to acclimate to their new living environment. Furniture was bought, arguments were worked out, drawer and closet space was assigned. In fact, the only thing they still needed was a washer/dryer unit. Finally, they were starting to function like a married couple.

Mara reluctantly climbed out of bed, slipped into her new, soft, white house shoes, and padded into the dining room, where she knew Luke would be.

She was right. Luke was sitting at the table, deeply engrossed in a datapad and sipping on a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Mara snuck up from behind him, and embraced him in a hug.

Luke twisted to embrace her better. They stayed that way for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth of the others presence. Very reluctantly, Luke broke the hug, and went to the kitchen to fill up another mug with the dark, sweet liquid.

That's when Mara noticed that his Jedi blacks weren't all black. He was wearing the regular black pants, but the black of his t-shirt was obstructed with a little brown ewok on the front of it.

Mara's hand reflexively covered her mouth, as she tried to suppress the giggles that were coming, but that ewok was so out of place, that she couldn't help it.

"What's with the shirt?" she finally managed to ask.

"Where is the wash Mara? We're running out of clean clothes to wear. This is the only black shirt I have left."

Mara looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "You'll get over it I'm sure. But look at it this way, at least now you'll have an excuse to wear something other than black. Besides, I thought you volunteered to do the wash, Farmboy."

"I did no such thing." Luke handed Mara her cup, and sat back down. "Besides, I looked over on your side of the closet, and you have less in there than I do. So by that reasoning, you should do the wash."

"No, I'm pretty sure you said you'd do the wash," Mara persisted. "Besides, I'm no good with household chores. Not like you are. I'd probably shrink the clothes. Or even worse, turn your precious blacks into grays. Therefore, you should do the wash."

Luke took a long sip of his drink. "Okay Mara. How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"The person to run out of clean clothes first will do the wash." Mara started to open her mouth to add her two cents, but Luke added, "And there will be no cheating. No buying new clothes, no borrowing any from anybody else, and no wearing my clothes. Understand?"

"And what if I don't want to play this game?" Mara asked.

"Mara, it's just a game. And the worst you could end up doing is the wash, which, by the way, needs to be done anyway. What's the big deal?"

_He knows something that I don't,_ Mara thought. T_here's a catch, something he's keeping from me. _"Fine," Mara conceded reluctantly. There was no way she would let him win. "I'll play this game, and I will win." She smiled at him sweetly, and started to walk off.

"Don't do your victory dance yet." Luke called after her. "You haven't looked in your closet lately, have you? You have less to wear than I do." Mara turned and glared daggers at him. He only smiled innocently, and added, "So now you get to do the wash. Have fun."

There was no way Mara would let Luke win that easily. "Ah, but you are mistaken, Master Skywalker. For you see, I am wearing clothes." Mara gestured to the wrinkled night shirt and plants she still had on.

Luke's smile seemed to falter. Mara walked back over to where he stood, kissed him on the cheek, and left him alone.

"You haven't won yet, Mrs. Skywalker."

----------------------

That night, the pile in the clothes hamper grew a little bigger.

----------------------

The next morning, Luke woke before Mara, yet again. He slipped out of bed, and went to the fresher. When he came back out, he was dressed in a red shirt, with the words "Star Wars" on the front, _Whatever that was supposed to mean_, and khaki dress pants. He would win this bet, even if it meant wearing obtrusive colors.

----------------------

A few hours later, Luke could sense that Mara had woken up. He waited for her for a while, but decided that she wasn't coming out anytime soon. He finally decided to check on her.

Luke opened the bedroom door to find Mara staring out the window, dressed in an old stormtrooper costume, which he didn't even want to know how she acquired. She must have sensed him come in, because she turned around to face him.

Both stared at the other, trying desperately not to laugh. Although neither of them said it, they both knew that sooner or later one of them would have to break down and do the wash.

----------------------

Luke stood at the local laundry mat, stuffing a bag of dirty clothes into the washing unit.

Why Han had chosen to come this way, he would never know. But now that he was here, and seeing his brother-in-law wearing something that he would never be caught dead in, Han was glad he came.

"What's with the shirt, Kid?"

Han ducked, as a bag came flying at his head in response.

The End


End file.
